When using a lifting device, such as for example, a crane, it is often very difficult or impossible for an operator to see the area around and below the load that is being lifted, moved, or positioned by the lifting device. As but one example, some lifts are blind to an operator of the lifting device, such as when a load is dropped into a hole. As such, it is difficult and sometimes dangerous to perform lift activities. This is because the lifting device operator cannot see the position of the load, and the hazards that might hit or be hit by the load. Even routine lifts, where a lifting device operator can view the load, can be complicated by diminished situational awareness regarding the position of the load and/or potential hazards in the vicinity of the load.